Shin Kudō
|-|Shin Kudō= |-|F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat= |-|VF-0A Phoenix (Battroid Mode)= Summary Shin Kudo (工藤 シン, Kudō Shin) is the protagonist of the Macross Zero OVA. He is a Japanese-American fighter pilot flying for the United Nations Military. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with assault rifle | 9-B with Cannon, 9-B to 9-A with missiles, up to 8-C with bombs | 8-A with standard load Name: Shin Kudo Origin: Macross Zero Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, U.N. Spacy Pilot (Second Lieutenant) Powers and Abilities: Marksmanship, Piloting | Flight, Cannon, Missiles, Bombs | Same as previous with more, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, 3-mode variable transformation (Fighter Jet, GERWALK, Battlroid), Active stealth system, Underwater capable in silent mode (max operational depth limit is 20 meters), Lasers, High-definition TV camera, night-vision, infrared laser pointer, laser-range finder, IFF-I data link and ultra-sonic motion sensor, compound eye system Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with assault rifle | Wall level with Cannon, Wall level to Small Building level with missiles, up to Building level with bombs | Multi-City Block level with standard load Speed: Athletic Human with Transonic reactions (able to pilot variable fighters) | Supersonic at sea level | Supersonic+ flight, attack and combat speed (at 11,000 m) Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Unknown | Class 10 Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Unknown | Small Building Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level (is of this size) | At least Small Building level (in GERWALK mode the energy conversion armor has a defensive power-equivalent to an attack helicopter; although armor strength in GERWALK-mode is 4~5 times greater than in fighter mode, it is still inferior compared to Battroid mode which is 10 times greater than fighter mode) Stamina: Athletic | N/A | Large energy capacitor installed in VF-0A for "mighty-wing mode" in which energy conversion armor can be used effectively for a short time in fighter mode. This mechanism, exclusive to the VF-0 and not seen is subsequent VFs, harnesses the electricity generating abilities of the EGF-127. In Battroid mode, 10% of full power is sufficient for land combat while the remaining 90% is used for energy conversion armor; aerial combat is possible in Battroid mode, but due to the leg turbines, activity is limited to 20 minutes. Underwater capable for up to several minutes using the electricity of the capacitors. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of metres with guns | 100 meters with M61A1 Vulcan 20mm cannon, At least 184 km (115 miles) with AIM-54 Phoenix Missiles | Same as previous Standard Equipment: IMI CTAR-21, F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat, VF-0A Phoenix U.N. Spacy pilots are armed with IMI CTAR-21s as their main assault rifle. This lightweight and somewhat shorter rifle is probably the standard survival weapon for mecha and fighter pilots of the UN forces, unlike the UN marines who employ the FAMAS. F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat * OverTechnology avionics and new radar systems * 2 x GE F110-GE-400 afterburning turbofans VF-0A Phoenix "Angel" Guns: * 1 x Mauler laser cannon (mounted on head turret) * 1 x Howard three-barrel GPU-9 35mm gatling gun pod featuring adjustable rate-of-fire for 60/1,250/2,500 rounds-per-minute, driven by a 90-horsepower electric motor, muzzle velocity 1,100 m/s (550 rounds total, capable of utilizing heavy armor-piercing or AHEAD ammunition). Bombs & Missiles: * 4 x underwing variable pylon hard points for 12 x standard Raytheon Bifors AIM-200A AMRAAM 2 I/ALH-guided medium-range air-to-air missiles (three-missile racks, 1/point). * or 4 x GH-28A 8-tube general-purpose micro missile launchers (capable of firing 3 volleys). * or 2 x HAIM-95A medium-range maneuverability missile launcher pods originally used in attack craft equipment (special attack/assault specification). * or a combination of above load-outs Optional Armament: * 2 x external atmospheric combat super parts/conformal fuel tank FAST Pack with 24 x Raytheon Erlikon GH-30B I/IR-guided micro-missiles each (mounted one per leg/engine nacelle). ** 1 x standard gun pod spare magazine stored in super part. * 2 x augmentative pylons welded to the conformal fuel tanks of craft's dorsal surface for optional special attack/assault specification. * 1 x QF-2200A Ghost unmanned fighter equipped with five micro-missile launchers. Intelligence: Is one of the top ace pilots, some mechanical skills with above average survival skills Weaknesses: Unknown | N/A | Majority of engine output is dedicated to flight so energy converting armor is not functional during Fighter mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: * AIM-54 Phoenix * AIM-7 Sparrow * AIM-9 Sidewinder * 20mm M61 Vulcan * Missile lock (also works with guns) Key: Shin | F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat | VF-0A Phoenix Note: The F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat was initially planned to be closer in lineage to conventional fighters such as the F-14 Tomcat. Gallery File:VF_-_0A_'Shin'_-_GERWALK_Mode.gif|VF - 0A 'Shin' - GERWALK Mode File:VF_-_0A_'Shin'_-_Fighter_Mode.gif|VF - 0A 'Shin' - Fighter Mode File:VF_-_0A_-_Fighter_Mode_-_Ghost_Booster.gif|VF - 0A - Fighter Mode - Ghost Booster Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Macross Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Orphans Category:Mecha Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8